


Fated

by lovethycactus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrothed Wedding, Cironites, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gods, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Patron Gods, Pogorians, Sun God, attempted slow burn, non-fiction, pls don't be too mean, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethycactus/pseuds/lovethycactus
Summary: Two planets, once combined, are blended through a wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, there were only two Gods. The Sun God, a raw and masculine force, and the Moon Goddess, a subtle and feminine being. Rog, the representative of the Sun, was a coarse bastard who believed his power was held higher than his counterpart. Luna, the Moon’s image, was quiet and contemplative, but she too believed she was more powerful. In truth, they were equal in power and force. They both shared the power to create and destroy, love and hate. The pair eventually began to grow lonely. The company that their opposites provided grew annoying and dull. They both decided to create new beings -- small creatures that worshiped their creators.

  
Rog created the region of Ciron, a bright and righteous area. The Cironites were prideful, in both themselves and their god. They cherished their alcohol -- rum and whiskey -- and their metals -- gold and iron. War and battles were their favorite past time. They took and stole and refused to give back. Their looks were often something to swoon at. Blonde hair and tan skin after years in the sun. Their eyes resembled their palaces – gold.

  
Luna brought into existence the Pogorians. They inhabited a cold and loving region named Pogor. In a complete opposite, the Pogorians were pale and had jet black hair that resembled ink being poured over their heads. Their eyes were a striking blue that seemed to know all. Jewelry and various gems decorated their walls and bodies. Wine graced their tables along with a plethora of fruits. They were selfless and gave back to the planet as much as it gave them.

  
The two races lived together and despite their differences, achieved harmony. That was, until, the Cironites grew too prideful and wanted to rule over the Pogorians. They began a war against the other race. It was clear to Luna that her peaceful creations wouldn’t stand a chance, and she told Rog her worries. He agreed, but despite his warnings to the Cironites of his anger, they refused to stop. Many Pogorians and Cironites were murdered in their rage. Both Gods got so overwhelmed with anger, they took it out on the planet. The sky grew dark and became cloudy. Thunder rolled for days on end, and rain hailed down causing floods.

  
Eventually, Luna and Rog came to an agreement. The two creations would be separated into two planets. The civilizations boomed and grew on their own. Each region worshiped their respective god, forgetting of the other. Just as the creations did, the Gods forgot each other. Rog forgot Luna’s luscious beauty, and Luna forgot Rog’s unwavering loyalty.

  
Many eons later, the two planets were connected again by The Zacriya, a long, gold bridge built by the Cironites and decorated by the Pogorians with gems. Tall, locked gates sat on either side. The passage between the two planets was only allowed under specific circumstances. Trading was the major allowance. Another is all based on an event that happens every century.

  
One Pogorian child will be wed to one Cironite child – a union that both Luna and Rog saw as the only way to blend the regions without refusing them.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright moonlight seeped through the sheer curtains. Nesrin shifted in her bed with a whine. The door to her bedroom swung open as her chambermaid walked in, balancing a silver tray of food in her hands.

“Good morning, Miss Nesrin. Your mother wishes to see you in the library. Matild will be in in a moment to dress you.” She said as she placed the tray on the end of her bed.

Nesrin responded with a groan and sat up. Her hair stuck up in various directions while falling over her shoulders. She pulled forward the tray and sipped the juice. Moments later, Matild walked in with a grin. She opened the large wardrobe and sorted through the various clothing items before deciding on an emerald green dress with flower embroidery on the bust. She accompanied the dress with short, green velvet heels and various jewels strung with gold. The princess got out of bed and allowed the maid to dress her. She then moved to her vanity and sat down, letting Matild do her hair and makeup. The long black locks were weaved together and held loosely with a golden clip in the shape of a rose. A thin, golden crown with intricate twists forming Celtic knots sat against her forehead. Shades of pink sat on her eyes and lips.

Once finished, Nesrin stood up and moved back to her bed. She shook the bed lightly. Rustling came from under the blue blankets and out came a wolf. The fur was pale and white with flecks of grey.

“Morning, Rafe.” Nesrin grinned.

Another scurry came from under the blankets. A small, brown and white ferret ran out and up Nesrin’s arm. “And good morning to you too, Jasper.”

Nesrin left her bedroom after chatting with Matild and made her way to the library. Rafe followed her loyally and Jasper nipped at her hair. She pushed open the heavy wood doors and walked inside.

“Ah, Nesrin, you’re finally here. Come sit, I want to speak to you.” Rohsyn smiled and closed her book. “My mother told me the prophecy of the next child to be wed in the name of the Goddess. A child with sleek black hair and pale skin. The child of the next king. So obviously I wanted to be the mother of that child.”

This was a story Nesrin had heard often -- how her mother worked her way up in society so she could meet the king and get wed to his son. All she could deduce from Rohsyn’s story was that she truly did not love her father. All she wanted was to be a part of the big prophecy. The mother of the child that unifies Ciron and Pogor. While Nesrin respected her as her mother, she couldn’t believe how narcissistic she was.

“I want you to know how important that it is that you represent our family well. Do whatever they ask.” Rohsyn warned.

“Yes, momma, I know.” Nesrin muttered.

“Good, now go see your father.”

Nesrin left the library quickly and nearly ran to the throne room, where her father most likely was. She pushed open the doors and grinned as she saw her father’s tall stature. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

“Good morning, Nesrin!” Mikael laughed.

“Good morning, papa.” She let go and stepped into his view.

“Are you ready to leave?” He asked sadly.

Nesrin gave a small nod. Mikael linked their arms and led her to the front of the palace. Matild wrapped a white fur coat around her bare arms. A sleek, blue carriage pulled by two white horses sat at the end of the stairs. He led her down into the carriage and helped Rafe inside. Kaius, the heir to the Pogor throne, ran down the stairs and joined his father and sister in the carriage.

“Didn’t think I’d let you go alone, did you?” He grinned.

Mikael gave the signal and the horses began pulling the carriage. Nesrin looked at the window and saw what was her home passing by. Old memories flooded her mind as the thought of her upcoming life. Fear also filled her thoughts.

Hours passed before the carriage even entered the planet of Ciron, and even longer until they reached the capital. Once they did, the three Pogorians left the carriage, followed by Rafe. Two tall, blonde Cironites standing at the end of the stairs of the Yendrop palace.

“The Moonwrought family, welcome. We are happy you arrived safely. Please, follow us.” One of the pair said.

Kaius and Mikael followed behind, and Nesrin followed them. She looked around in awe at the golden walls depicting wars and tales in its engravings. They entered a large throne room, also adorned in gold. The royal Yendrop family sat proudly on their respective thrones.

“Mikael, good to see you again.” The man sitting in the center throne grinned.

“Always a pleasure, Theron.” Sarcasm dripped from Mikael’s voice.

“And Kaius, I remember when you were merely a child.” There was an awkward silence. “And Nesrin. My son’s betrothed. You’re much more beautiful than I imagined.”

Nesrin smiled awkwardly and looked to the other two thrones. One held a woman and the other was another male. The woman gave her a sympathetic glance.

“I’m sure you’re hungry and tired from your long journey, so let’s move to the dining hall.” Theron grinned and gestured to the doors.

Two servants opened the doors and ushered the two families into a dining hall. The long table was covered in various foods and drinks. Theron laughed at the sight and took his seat at the head of the table. The other dinner guest followed suit.

“No, no, Nesrin, come sit by me.” Theron grinned.

Nesrin hesitantly did what she was told. He began piling food onto his own plate, occasionally adding things onto Nesrin’s. Both the younger boy and the female gave apologetic glances at the girl.

“Finnik, you’re being very rude by not introducing yourself. Aurella, you too.” Theron filled his mouth with turkey.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m Aurella, Theron’s wife. And this is Finnik, your soon-to-be-husband.” The woman smiled softly.

“It’s nice to meet you both. I’m sure I’ll get to know both of you much better.” Nesrin smiled at the warm welcome.

“And the voice of an angel! Where have you been hiding this one, Mikael?” Theron sipped his whiskey.

Mikael gave an awkward laugh. Rafe begging beneath the table was the only solace and comfort Nesrin had. When dinner finally finished, the Moonwroughts were escorted back to the front of the palace. The carriage doors were opened, and the family walked towards it.

“We’re going to miss you, Nesrin.” Kaius sighed.

“It’ll be so quiet.” Mikael chuckled sadly.

Nesrin embraced the two men in a tight hug. The air was filled with longing.

“I’ll visit as soon as I can.” She smiled softly.

Both men got into the carriage and the door was shut. The two horses walked forward before turning around to face the opposing planet and sped off. Nesrin stood still in her place until the carriage was but a blue speck against the stars. She turned to face the new family she’d soon become a part of, a lump stuck in her throat.

“Welcome home, Nesrin.” Theron boomed.


End file.
